Die Begegnung, die alles änderte
by kleinae-foody
Summary: Ken muss einen Auftrag alleine bewältigen und trifft dabei auf Farf... KenFarf, ooc, slash


Titel:Die Begegnung, die alles änderte

Autor:kleinae-foody

Fanfiction:Weiß Kreuz

Warnung:hm? Vielleicht mal lemon

ParingFarf x Ken

Kommentar:Sorry, aber Kampfszenen kann ich nun wirklich nicht. In Rechtschreibung bin ich eh nicht gut und sonst ... hm Ken muss halt einen Auftrag alleine erledigen und trifft auf Farf ... (klingt vielversprechend, ist es aber nicht)

* * *

Die Begegnung, die alles änderte

23:00 Uhr

Ken musste einen Auftrag alleine erledigen, der darin bestand einen verrückten Professor zu killen. Da dies keine schwere Aufgabe war, verlief fast alles reibungslos.

Vorsichtig schlich er sich ins Gebäude des Professors. Komischerweise hatte dieser keine Wachen, was Ken nur recht sein konnte. Schnell fand er den Verrückten und killte ihn. Zu guter letzt brachte er eine Bombe an und rannte schnell aus dem Gebäude. Kaum war er draußen, ging das Gebäude in die Luft. Geschafft! Gerade wollte Ken nach Hause gehen, als er eine entfernte Gestalt vor sich sah. /Wer.../ Die Person stand im Schatten, somit konnte Ken sie nicht erkennen. Langsam kam die Person auf ihn zu. Bei jedem Schritt, den die Person ging, erkannte Ken ein bisschen mehr von ihr. Kurz vor Ken kam die Person zum stehen. »Farfarello«, entsetzt starrte Ken ihn an. »Was willst du, irrer?«, sagte er kalt. »Dich!«, hauchte Farf. Geschockt blickte Ken Farf an. »Wie meinst du das... mich?«

Ken fühlte sich gar nicht wohl. Farf grinste verführerisch: »Dich, deinen Körper, deine Seele, dein Wesen. Einfach Dich!«

Völlig entgeistert schaute Ken ihn an. /Der spinnt/

»Du bist doch krank!«, schrie Ken.

»Aber nicht doch!«, grinste Farf und näherte sich Ken.

Ken wich zurück, bis er ans Gitter stieß. /Scheiße/

Siegessicher grinste Farf ihn an. Das Schimmern in Farfs goldenen Augen, gefiel Ken gar nicht. Langsam beugte Farf sich vor und stoppte. Ihre Lippen trennten sich nur wenige Millimeter voneinander. /Er will doch nicht.../

»Weist du, dass du wunderschön bist?«, hauchte Farf nah an Kens Lippen und presste seine auf Kens. Ungläubig starrte Ken ihn an. /Was geschieht hier/

Mit seiner Zunge leckte Farf an Kens Lippen und brach sie auf. Er plünderte die Mundhöhle und stupste Kens Zunge an.

Ein wohliger Schauer nach dem Andern fuhr durch Kens Körper. /Was tut er da? Hm es fühlt sich verdammt gut an. Aber halt! Farf küsst dich hier gerade! Dein größter Feind/

Ruckartig löste sich Ken von Farf und scheuerte ihm eine! »Spinnst du? Was fällt dir eigentlich ein du... du... du irrer!«, brüllte Ken Farf an. Farf jedoch grinste nur weiter. Wortlos küsste er ihn kurz auf den Mund. »Ich bekomme dich schon noch«, flüsterte Farf nah an Kens Ohr und verschwand. Völlig Perplex starrte Ken an die Stelle, wo bis eben noch Farf stand. /Was war das/

Noch ganz benebelt machte sich Ken auf den Weg nach Hause. Aya saß im Wohnzimmer und las einen Roman. Als er was hörte, drehte er sich um und schaute Ken an. Dieser schien jedoch total geistesabwesend zu sein.

»Wie verlief der Auftrag?«, fragte Aya.

Erschrocken schaute Ken zu Aya. »Ähm... alles verlief bestens«

leider klang das nicht ganz überzeugend, doch Aya ging zum Glück nicht weiter drauf ein.

Schnell stieg Ken die Treppe rauf und legte sich in seinem Zimmer aufs Bett. Er lies den Abend noch mal passieren. /Wieso hat er das getan? Und woher wusste er, dass ich dort war. Beobachtet er mich etwa/

Lauter solche Fragen schossen ihm durch den Kopf. Die Sache mit Farf., verwirrte ihn sehr. Und ein angenehmes Kribbeln durchfuhr seinen Körper, bei dem Gedanken an Farf. /Was hat das zu bedeuten/

Nach einer Weile schlief er ein.

Bei Schwarz

Grinsend ging Farf zurück zur Schwarzvilla. /Das lief ja hervorragend, dachte er und musste noch breiter grinsen. Beim Betreten der Villa, begegnete er sogleich Brad. »Wo warst du Farfarello?«, fragte dieser kalt. »Spatzieren«, antwortete Farf grinsend und ging in seinen Keller. Dort betrachtete er sich die Bilder die an der Wand hingen. Alle zeigten Ken. Wie er lachte, rot wurde oder ganz verträumt.

/Zum Glück geht keiner meiner Kollegen hier runter, dachte Farf. Behutsam strich er über eins der Bilder. Sein besonderer Schatz. Auf dem Bild war Ken zu erkennen, der nackt im Bett lag und schlief. Es war nicht einfach, sich unbemerkt in das Haus von Weiß zu schleichen, zu Kens Zimmer und das Bild zu schießen, ohne das Ken oder ein anderer aufwachte. Aber er hatte es geschafft und die Mühe hatte sich gelohnt. /Mein geliebter Ken/ verträumt starrte er noch eine Weile auf das Bild.

Am nächsten Tag

Ganz Weiß saß in der Küche und frühstückte.

»Heute habe ich eine Verabredung«, sagte Yohji grinsend.

»Wann vergeht mal ein Tag, wo du keine hast?«, entgegnete Omi.

»Bist du etwa eifersüchtig?«

Omi wurde rot.

»Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht!«

Und so ging das noch eine ganze Weile, bis es Aya reichte.

»Hört auf euch zu streiten, das ist doch nicht zum Aushalten«, schrie Aya und funkelte die Beiden böse an.

»Tschuldigung«, war alles was die 2 noch raus brachten.

Von all dem bekam Ken nichts mit. Viel zu sehr war er in Gedanken, immer noch an Gesternabend. /War es nur ein Streich? Ein Test, wie ich reagiere? Oder wieso hatte er das getan? Ich werde daraus einfach nicht schlau/

»Ken, bist du noch in dieser Welt?«, fragte Yohji und stupste ihn an.

»Wa... äh... ja, ja«, stotterte Ken.

»Mensch Junge, du denkst ja voll nach. Dein Kopf raucht schon, was beschäftigt dich denn so?«

»Eh... nicht so wichtig«, Ken war das unangenehm.

Für einen Moment war es still, bis ein Piepen sie aufschrecken lies.

»Das war mein Laptop«, sagte Omi und holte es aus dem Wohnzimmer.

»Eine Mail von Manx, sie wird gleich vorbei kommen, ein neuer Auftrag«, berichtete Omi, als er wieder in der Küche war. Keine 5 Minuten später, erschien auch schon Manx durch die Ladentür zu ihnen.

»Hallo«, begrüßte sie Weiß.

»Hi«, grüßte Yohji und flirtete Manx an.

Doch Manx lies sich nicht auf ihn ein, sondern bat sie, mit in den Videoraum zu kommen, damit sie das Team informieren konnte.

Nach 2 Stunden ging Manx wieder.

»Wir sollen also in ein Labor eindringen und dort wichtige Unterlagen stehlen, die in einem Tresor aufbewahrt werden. Vorher müssen wir an der Wache vorbei, um erst mal in das Gebäude zu gelangen«, fasste Aya zusammen.

»Ich wette, dass wir dort auf Schwarz treffen werden. Es wird nicht leicht werden. Morgen Abend geht's los!«, fügte er noch hinzu.

Omi ging an den Computer um weitere Informationen zu suchen.

»Ich bin dann weg«, sagte Yohji und wollte grad aus der Tür verschwinden.

»Nicht so schnell, du wirst um 10 wieder da sein, damit wir weitere Pläne für morgen machen können und wehe du bist nicht pünktlich«, schrie Aya Yohji hinterher.

Mit einem genervten Ja´, verließ Yohji die Wohnung.

/Schwarz..., dachte Ken/... das heißt Farfarello! Oh nein/

Ken hatte ein ungutes Gefühl. /Vor den Anderen wird er doch nicht über mich herfallen... oder/

Gegen 22:00Uhr

Alle saßen im Wohnzimmer versammelt.

»Also, morgen gegen halb 10 beginnen wir. Zuerst schalten wir die Wache aus, was bestimmt nicht all zu schwer werden wird. Dann wird Omi das Schloss knacken. Wenn wir drin sind suchen wir das Labor. Wenn es vorher zum Kampf mit Schwarz kommen sollte, müssen wir ja wohl oder übel mit ihnen kämpfen. Und es kommt auf den Sieger drauf an, wer weiterkommt. Sind wir es, werden wir im Labor die Unterlagen stehlen und dann schnell verschwinden, eh wir Schwarz noch mal begegnen. Manx hat entschieden, dass wir das Gebäude in die Luft jagen sollen! Dafür wird Ken im Labor eine Bombe installieren, danach haben wir noch genau 3 Minuten zum Flüchten. Wenn jedoch Schwarz gewinnen wird, was ich allerdings nicht hoffe, werden wir uns wohl oder übel zurückziehen müssen.«, zitierte Aya.

»Geht klar«, gab der Rest als Antwort.

»Und nun ab ins Bett!«, sagte Aya und erhob sich um selber in sein Zimmer zu gehen.

Die Anderen gingen auch in ihre Zimmer um zu schlafen.

/Bitte lass alles gut ausgehen, betete Ken im Stillen und fiel in einen traumlosen Schlaf.

Bei Schwarz

»Wir haben einen Auftrag bekommen«, sagte Brad.

Alle versammelten sich in einem Zimmer und Brad sprach weiter:

»Wir sollen aus einem Labor Unterlagen stehlen, diese jedoch sind in einem Tresor eingeschlossen, wird aber nicht schwer sein den zu knacken. Wir werden halb 10 beginnen. Bestimmt werden wir auf Weiß treffen, das wird sicherlich spannend«

Die 3 hörten aufmerksam zu und bei der Erwähnung von Weiß, musste Farf grinsen /Ken, Morgen krieg ich dich. Ob du es willst oder nicht, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.

Auch sie legten ich in ihre Betten und schliefen kurz darauf ein.

Nächster Tag gegen 21:30 Uhr

Vorsichtig schlichen sich Weiß in das Gebäude. Die Wachen hatten sie erledigt.

Aufmerksam schauten sie sich um, Schwarz war bestimmt irgendwo. Plötzlich ging das Licht aus. »Was...?«

Einen Augenblick später erhellte sich der Raum wieder und sie waren von Schwarz umzingelt.

»Schwarz!«, zischte Aya und schaute sie kalt an.

»So sieht man sich wieder«, sagte Schuldig sichtlich amüsiert.

»Wir werden uns die Unterlagen schnappen! Aber vorher werden wir euch ein für alle mal das Licht ausblasen«, sprach Brad mit kalter Stimme.

»Sei dir da mal nicht so sicher«, knurrte Aya.

Plötzlich spürte Aya keinen Boden mehr unter den Füßen.

Erschrocken schaute er nach unten. Nagi benutzte seine Telekinese.

»Lass mich sofort runter!«, schrie Aya.

Doch Nagi lachte nur.

Farf blieb im Hintergrund und beobachtete heimlich Ken. Dieser schien sichtlich nervös.

Ken fuhr seine Krallen aus und stürmte auf Nagi zu. Doch Schu stellte sich vor Nagi. So musste Ken wohl oder übel mit Schu kämpfen. In der Zeit zog Omi seine Pfeile raus und zielte auf Nagi. Irgendwie schien dies keiner zu bemerken und somit traf Omi Nagi am Arm.

Dadurch fiel Aya zu Boden. Schnell zog er sein Katana aus der Scheide und stürmte auf Brad zu. Brad jedoch wich Aya aus.

Yohji schlich hinter Nagi und schnürte ihm den Hals mit dem Draht zu. »Wenn ihr Nagi lebend wieder wollt, ergebt euch!«, sagte Yohji. Erschrocken schaute Schwarz zu Yohji. So konnte Aya Brad festhalten.

Und Omi nutze auch seine Chance und hielt Schu fest.

Ken blieb nichts anderes übrig als Farf festzuhalten, dieser jedoch genoss es sichtlich.

»Du gehst aber ran!«, flüsterte Farf verführerisch und grinste.

Erschrocken ließ Ken ihn los und wich ein paar Schritte zurück.

Brad geriet in Panik. Er wollte seinen Sohn nicht verlieren.

»Ist ja gut, wir geben auf aber lasst Nagi am leben.«, flehte Brad.

Erstaunt, dass es einfacher ging als gedacht ließ Yohji Nagi gehen.

Mit einem ´Wir kommen wieder floh Schwarz. Bevor sie gingen flüsterte Farf noch zu Ken:

»Gib auf dich acht« und verschwand schnell mit den anderen. Nervös ging Ken mit dem Rest von Weiß mit. »Den haben wir's aber gezeigt!«, sagte Yohji und grinste.

»Ja, aber was mich wundert es wie panisch Brad war, als er sah das Nagi in Gefahr war«, sagte Aya.

»Ach, wahrscheinlich hatte er Angst sein Betthäschen zu verlieren«, grinste Yohji.

Wenig später kamen sie im Labor an.

»Scheint niemand da zu sein«, stellte Omi fest.

Schnell knackten sie den Tresor und in der Zeit brachte Ken die Bombe an.

Als sie die Unterlagen hatten, rannten sie schnell aus dem Gebäude. Draußen rannten sie noch ein Stück und beobachteten dann, wie das Gebäude explodierte.

Als sie im Koneko ankamen, teilten sie Manx mit, dass sie den Auftrag erfolgreich erledigt haben. Wenig später kam Manx und holte die Unterlagen ab. Als sie weg war, ging jeder in sein Bett und schlief.

Bei Schwarz

»Verdammt! Diesmal haben sie uns überlistet. Sie sind stärker geworden«, fluchte Brad.

»Na ja, Hauptsache dir geht es gut, Nagi«, fügte er hinzu und strich Nagi durch die Haare.

»Das nächste mal gewinnen wir!«,sagte Schu und ging dann in sein Zimmer.

Auch Farf ging in sein Zimmer.

Gegen 1:00 Uhr

Leise ging Farf aus der Villa, auf dem Weg zum Koneko. Als er dort war, ging er in den Innenhof und kletterte zu Kens Zimmerfenster rauf. Wie gedacht war das Fenster offen, denn Ken schlief immer mit offenem Fenster. Leise kletterte er durch das Fenster und blieb vor Kens Bett stehen. Verliebt blickte Farf ihn an. /Ken... wenn du nur meine Gefühle erwidern würdest, dachte Farf traurig. Vorsichtig streichelte er über Kens Wange, strich kurz über die leicht geöffneten, rosigen Lippen. /Ob er es merkt, wenn.../

Farf packte all seinen Mut zusammen und hauchte Ken einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen. Wohlig seufzte Ken auf. Erschrocken zuckte Farf zurück, doch als er sah das Ken noch schlief, beruhigte er sich wieder.

Erneut beugte er sich vor um Ken zu küssen. Als er seine Augen aufmachte blickte er in grüne Augen. Erschrocken ging Farf ein paar Schritte rückwärts.

Ganz durcheinander, schaute Ken Farf an.

»Was... sollte das?«, fragte Ken.

»Ich...äh...ähm also...weist du...äh«, stotterte Farf und lief rot an.

Verwundert guckte Ken ihn an. /Wie süß er aussieht, wenn er rot wird... ähm Was denk ich hier gerade? Farf und süß? Ich muss spinnen/

»Und...?«

»Na ja... es ist so ich... ich«, Farf stockte. Sollte er es Ken jetzt sagen? Ja! Wer weiß ob er jemals wieder die Chance dazu haben würde.

»Ich ...liebe dich...«, flüsterte Farf und schaute weg. Er wollte nicht in das Gesicht von Ken sehen. Bestimmt war er wütend oder angeekelt.

Ken hatte mit allem gerechnet, nur mit dem nicht. Ein Glücksgefühl machte sich durch Kens Körper breit. /Was hat das zu bedeuten? Liebe ich ihn etwa auch? Wenn ich genauer darüber nachdenke. Ja, so muss es sein! Ich liebe Farf/

»Ist das wahr?«, Ken wollte sich ganz sicher sein.

»Ja... Es ist die Wahrheit. Ich liebe dich! Ich verstehe es, wenn du mich mehr hasst als zuvor«

Überglücklich schaute Ken ihn an.

»Ich hasse dich nicht«, flüsterte Ken.

Er stand auf und ging zu Farf.

Verwundert schaute Farf ihn an und blickte in 2 strahlend grüne Augen.

»Farf ich... ich liebe dich auch!«, hauchte Ken und küsste ihn.

/Ich muss träumen. Das kann nur ein Traum sein! Wenn es einer ist, lass ihn nie Enden/

Glücklich schloss Farf seine Augen und erwiderte den Kuss genauso leidenschaftlich wie Ken.

Völlig Atemlos trennten sie sich nach einer Weile voneinander.

Ken umarmte Farf und schmiegte sich glücklich an seine Brust.

Bestimmt ging Farf langsam zum Bett und schupste Ken auf dieses und beugte sich über ihn.

Nun lag Ken unter Farf. Wider verfielen sie in einen leidenschaftlichen Zungenkuss.

Farf löste den Kuss und verteilte viele kleine Küsschen auf Kens Gesicht. Er küsste sich runter zu Kens Hals und saugte sich fest. Leise stöhnte Ken auf. Als er sich löste erschien ein dunkelvioletter Fleck. Zufrieden leckte Farf über diesen.

»Du gehörst mir«, hauchte Farf. Stumm nickte Ken. ...

Am nächsten Morgen

Zufrieden wachte Ken auf und schaute in 2 goldene Augen.

»Morgen«, murmelte Ken

»Guten Morgen, mein Schatz«, flüsterte Farf und küsste ihn.

Sofort erwiderte Ken den Kuss und schmiegte sich an Farfs Brust.

Plötzlich löste er sich ruckartig von ihm.

»Was ist los?«

»Die Anderen... hier im Koneko. Farf, du musst schnell verschwinden, bevor jemand dich sieht!«, sagte Ken völlig verzweifelt.

»Verstehe...«, traurig erhob sich Farf aus dem Bett und zog sich an.

»Farf, mir währ es auch lieber, wenn du bleibst aber es gäbe nur Ärger, wenn dich einer hier sieht«, sagte Ken und umarmte Farf entschuldigend.

»Ist schon gut. Solange wir uns wiedersehen, bin ich Glücklich«

»Klar werden wir uns wiedersehen. Wir können uns ja irgendwo treffen«, schlug Ken vor.

»Gern. Wenn wir keinen Auftrag haben, wie wär's mit morgen um 10 im Park?«

»Einverstanden«

Farf gab Ken noch einen kurzen Abschiedskuss und verschwand schnell aus dem Fenster.

Bei Schwarz

Als Farf in die Villa kam, stand Brad vor ihm.

»Wo warst du?«, schrie Brad wütend.

»Ich war spazieren«, antwortete Farf unbeeindruckt.

»Die ganze Nacht? Sag mal für wie blöd hältst du mich?«, Brad wurde immer wütender.

»Außerdem, was geht dich das an?«, sagte Farf und ging in seinen Keller.

»Ach lass ihn doch, Brad«, sagte Nagi.

»Immer das selbe mit ihm«, murmelte Brad und ging dann mit Nagi in das Wohnzimmer.

Bei Weiß

Fröhlich pfeifend ging Ken in die Küche um zu frühstücken.

Verwundert schaute Yohji ihn an.

»Was haben sie dir denn eingeflößt?«, fragte Yohji.

»Nichts, ich kann doch auch mal einen guten Tag haben, oder?«, antwortete Ken.

Ken ließ sich durch nichts die Laune verderben.

Plötzlich stürmte Omi in die Küche.

»Leute, dass glaubt ihr mir nie!«, Omi war völlig aufgebracht.

»Mach mal langsam, was glauben wir dir denn nicht?«, fragte Aya.

»Lies selber!«, antwortete Omi und schob ihn den Laptop vor die Nase.

Stumm lies Aya sich die geöffnete Mail durch.

»Oh je. Na das kann ja was werden«, seufzte Aya.

»Was ist denn los?«, Yohji

»Wir sollen ab sofort mit Schwarz als ein Team arbeiten, um jemanden ganz kompliziertes das Licht auszublasen«, sagte Aya und zeigte nun Yohji und Ken die Mail.

»Ach herrje. Wie sollen wir das anstellen, ohne uns gegenseitig zu killen?«, fragte Yohji, mehr zu sich selbst.

/Das ist großartig. So kann ich Farf jeden Tag sehen, ohne das es ärger gibt, Ken musste sich arg zusammenreisen, um nicht freudig zu jubeln.

Trotzdem bemerkte der Rest Kens glückliches Gesicht.

»Du freust dich auch noch?«, fragte Yohji perplex.

»Heute kann mir nichts die Laune verderben«, antwortete Ken und ging fröhlich pfeifend aus der Küche, in sein Zimmer.

Wieder bei Schwarz

Alle, bis auf Farf, saßen im Wohnzimmer und beschäftigten sich mit irgendwas.

Brad las ein Buch, Nagi schaute Fernsehen und Schu ärgerte Nagi.

Plötzlich piepte es. Dieses Piepen kam von der Computerecke und bedeutete, dass sie eine E-Mail erhalten haben.

Nagi ging zu seinem Computer, öffnete die Mail und las sie sich durch. Als er fertig war, seufzte er gequält auf.

»Nun sag schon, was steht denn da?«, fragte Brad ungeduldig.

»Ich les mal vor: Liebes Schwarz-Team, wegen einer komplizierten und weltweit verbreiteten Organisation, werdet ihr zusammen mit dem Weiß-Team diesen Auftrag erledigen müssen. Ich weiß, dass ihr beide Feinde seit, doch bitte ich euch, euch zu vertragen und diese Organisation gemeinsam auszuschalten. Bitte seit Morgennachmittag halb 3 im Koneko, Manx wird dort weiteres mit euch besprechen.«

»Uff«, war alles was Brad raus bekam.

»Hach, das kann ja lustig werden«, grinste Schu und fügte noch ein ´Ich sag mal Farf bescheid hinzu und ging dann hinunter in den Keller.

»Farf, ich hab eine interessante Nachricht für dich«, sagte Schu, als er den Keller betrat.

»Hm?«

»Wir haben gerade ´ne Mail erhalten und da steht, dass wir ab sofort mit Weiß zusammenarbeiten sollen, um jemanden zu Killen«

Farf musste grinsen.

»Das ist ja mal echt interessant«, meinte Farf.

»Ja und wir sollen morgen halb 3 im Koneko sein. Wo das ist weißt du ja am besten«, sagte Schu und grinste wissend.

»...?«, Farf wusste nicht worauf Schu hinaus will.

/Du weißt doch. Ich kann Gedanken Anderer lesen ;)/

Dies kam telepatisch von Schu.

/Aber deine Wahl ist gut. Denn du kannst dir sicher sein, dass Ken treu bleibt/

Verlegen schaute Farf ihn an.

»Ja, ja jetzt geh schon«, brummte Farf und scheuchte Schu aus dem Keller.

/Ach ja, sehr interessante Nacht und die Fotos an der Wand gefallen mir, fügte Schu noch in Farfs Kopf hinzu, bevor er lachend den Keller verlies.

Seufzend ließ sich Farf aufs Bett fallen.

Am nächsten Tag im Koneko

Pünktlich halb 3 erschien Schwarz im Laden.

Als Aya sie erblickte, knurrte er gefährlich, hielt sich aber zurück.

Ken schaute Farf an, dieser lächelte ihn süß an. Zum Glück bemerkte das keiner.

»Guten Tag«, grüßte Brad höflich wie er nun mal war.

Aya blieb nichts anderes Übrig, als zurück zu grüßen.

Wenig später kam Manx und gemeinsam gingen sie in den Videoraum.

»Also, wie ich sehe, habt ihr alle die Mail erhalten und seit einverstanden damit«

Einstimmiges nicken.

»Es ist am besten, wenn ihr zusammen wohnt und da Schwarz ein größeres Haus hat, ist es günstig, wenn Weiß zu Schwarz zieht. Ihr werdet euch erst mal aneinander gewöhnen müssen, daher geben wir euch 1 Woche zum eingewöhnen. Nach der Woche komme ich zu euch, um den Auftrag mit euch zu besprechen. Bis dahin hoffe ich, dass ihr euch vertragen werdet«, endete Manx ihre Rede.

Wieder ein einstimmiges nicken.

»Da alle einverstanden sind, werde ich jetzt wieder gehen. Bis dann« und schon war sie weg.

»Ihr habt sie gehört. Am besten packt jetzt das wichtigste eurer Sachen in Koffer, dann können wir auch gleich los«, sagte Brad.

Erstaunlicherweise, war nicht wirklich einer Dagegen.

»Aber erwartet nicht von uns, dass wir beste Freunde werden«, sagte Aya noch und ging dann packen. Bevor er allerdings den Raum verließ sagte er noch: »Es wäre nett, wenn ihr Tagsüber ab und zu im Laden helft«

Auch da hatte niemand was dagegen.

Der Rest von Weiß ging ebenfalls in die Zimmer zum Packen.

Unauffällig ging Farf Ken hinterher.

In Kens Zimmer angekommen, fielen sie sich erst mal in die Arme.

»Ich find es großartig, dass wir jetzt Zusammenwohnen werden«, sagte Ken und gab Farf einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen.

»Ja, aber gehen wir heute trotzdem gemeinsam aus?«, fragte Farf.

»Natürlich!«, antwortete Ken.

Und wieder küssten sie sich. Diesmal länger und leidenschaftlicher. Doch dann brach Ken den Kuss ab.

»Sorry aber ich muss noch packen«, entschuldigte sich Ken und fing an seinen Koffer zu packen. Aufmerksam schaute Farf ihn dabei zu. Als Ken einen braunen Stoffteddy einpackte, musste er schmunzeln.

»Mein Glücksbringer«, sagte Ken verlegen.

Als der Koffer gepackt war, gingen sie raus in den Innenhof. Dort warteten schon der Rest.

Als sie sahen dass Farf und Ken gemeinsam rauskamen, wunderten sie sich.

»Ich musste aufs Klo und als ich auf den Weg nach unten war, traf ich auf Ken«, log Farf.

/Wann hast du eigentlich vor, ihnen zu sagen was Sache ist, erschien es in Farfs Kopf.

/Das überlasse mal mir. Jetzt wäre es auf jeden Fall zu früh/

Gemeinsam fuhren sie zur Schwarz-Villa.

»WOW«, kam es von Weiß, wie aus einem Mund.

Brad wies jedem ein Zimmer zu und zufällig war Kens Zimmer, ganz in der Nähe der Treppe, die zu Farfs Keller führte.

Nach der Zimmereinteilung, zeigte Brad den Rest des Hauses.

»Das Ding ist ja gigantisch!«, staunte Yohji.

»Na ja, ein kleineres hätte es auch getan«, meinte Brad nur.

Nach der Führung, packte jeder seine Sachen in den Schrank.

Nachdem Ken fertig war, ging er die Treppen runter, Richtung Keller.

Zaghaft klopfte er an die Metalltür. Ein ´Herein war von innen zu hören

und somit betrat Ken den Raum.

»Ah, Ken schön, dass du mich besuchst«, sagte Farf.

Neugierig schaute sich Ken um. Der Keller war klein, gerade mal ein Bett, ein Schrank und viele Messer, die in Vitrinen an der Wand hingen, standen im Raum. Ken entdeckte noch einen kleinen Schreibtisch. Als er sich das Bett genauer betrachtete, fielen ihm die Bilder an der Wand auf. Ken lief knallrot an, als er bemerkte, was für Bilder das waren und wem sie zeigten.

Farf bemerkte dieses und wurde auch rot.

»Äh...«, war alles was er raus bekam.

»Interessant, wo hast du das denn her?«, fragte Ken und zeigte auf das Nackt-Schlafbild.

»Ich hab mich damals in euer Laden geschlichen und dann dieses Foto geschossen«, gab Farf verlegen zu. Sein Gesicht glühte wie das Rot einer Ampel.

Ken jedoch fand es gar nicht mehr so schlimm und setzte sich zu Farf aufs Bett.


End file.
